The present invention relates to devices for producing flat wood articles, such as flat boards from square timber.
Conventional devices for manufacturing flat boards comprise a plurality of oscillating blades disposed at both sides of the square timber trunk which is advanced in the longitudinal direction. Oscillating blades separate the boards from the remaining portion of the trunk in non-cutting manner.
One of the known devices disclosed in the German Patent DE-PS No. 25 14901 includes a number of oscillating blades positioned at both sides of the longitudinally movable square timber in the staggered manner, which blades operate to separate wood sections from the trunk in non-cutting mode. Wood sections produced by the non-cutting process are usually curved as they are separated from the trunk and this curvature remains on the produced boards, which presents an obstacle for their utilization.